Partners In Crime
by cheltivia
Summary: Edward, the town's most dedicated teacher. Bella, the daughter of the leader of the town's motorcycle gang, and the single mother of two of Edward's students. Will sparks fly when these two literally collide. Canon couples. O/S


This is my very first one-shot. I did this piece for FANDOM4LLS and I am glad I had the opportunity to do something for a worthy cause. I really hope you all enjoy reading it because I loved writing it.

Summary:

Edward, the town's most dedicated teacher. Bella, the daughter of the leader of the town's motorcycle gang, and the single mother of two of Edward's students. Will sparks fly when these two literally collide.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters. But the plot does belong to me.

* * *

EPOV

"Okay guys, let's pair off and head out for recess." I called out to my twenty- six students. They all hurriedly found their friends and held hands. They were all very well behaved, well, as well behaved as four year olds could get.

"Alec, stop pulling Chelsea's hair!" I said as I separated the two squabbling children. For the most part they all played well together and I enjoyed my days with them.

"Mister Cullen, Mister Cullen!" I heard my name being called and I spotted Anthony as he raced over to me.

"Mister Cullen," he cried as he reached me. Bending down I took hold of him. He was all red in the face.

"What's wrong Anthony?" I asked as he started jumping up and down.

"It's Annabelle. I told her not to climb the monkey bars, but she told me to shut up. Mama told her not to say that, and I'm so gonna tell on her," he rambled on and I looked over at the monkey bars. I spotted Annabelle, as she dangled helplessly on the second bar.

We made our way over quickly and I plucked her off the bar and set her onto the ground. She was crying quietly and I reached into my pocket and took out my handkerchief, wiping her face.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing slightly.

"What were you doing Anna?" I asked as she hung her head.

"I wanted to make it all the way across, but Tony told me I was a baby and I was not allowed to do it. He thinks he's bigger than me, but he's only two minutes older and mama said he's not the boss of me, so I told him to shut up and I..." But she did not finish as more tears ran down her face.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked and I shook my head, she'd learnt her lesson and I thought it was punishment enough.

Calling over one of my teaching assistants, I told her to take Anna to the bathroom and clean her up, while I kept an eye on the rest of my broad. I smiled watching as Tony wrapped his arm around Annabelle's shoulders, as they both followed along.

* * *

It was the end of another productive day and I stood on the top step of the school, watching as parents and students reunited for the day. Anna and Tony stood a little ways off holding hands as they waited for their ride.

I remember when they both came to town; their mother had lived here, years before she ran off with the kid's father. Five years later she was back alone with the twins. I had never met her when she enrolled the twins, because I was out of town and the principal had met with her instead. Though from what I could tell, she was really involved with her kids.

The thundering sound of a motorcycle roared from down the street and I watched as a big burly man parked his behemoth of a motorcycle in front of the school. Anna and Tony immediately ran off towards this man and instantly I swung into action.

"Anna! Tony!" I called out, halting their steps. They turned around and I quickly ran up to them grabbing their hands. The huge man, got off his beast and walked over to us.

"Might I ask, who you are?" I asked him as he stepped closer. Usually the kids' grandmother, Renee would pick them up.

"He's our Papaw," Anna said catching me off guard. The man swooped down and picked up Anna; her squeals filled the air as he twirled her round. As he turned around in a circle, I caught the lettering on his jacket. 'The Wolf Pack', under that was a name I had heard before, 'The Chief'.

Everyone in Forks and Port Angeles, knew that name. The Wolf Pack aren't known for violence but that doesn't mean you should get on their bad side, especially the Chief's.

He set down a still giggling Anna and reached out for Tony, they embraced before Papaw looked over at me.

"You heard my granddaughter, I'm Papaw, and I'm here for my grand-kids," he growled at me and I released the children, who ran over to him.

"Papaw, this is Mister Cullen, he's nice. He saved Anna from falling off the monkey bars, even though I told her not to go on them," Tony lived up to his promise to tell on his sister. An angry Anna stomped her foot, as Papaw laughed.

"Nice to meet you Mister Cullen," he said before walking away from me and heading towards his bike. I watched in horror and immediately called out to him.

"You can't possibly be taking them home on that. It's dangerous, and I won't allow it." I swallowed deeply as Pap... I mean The Chief, turned and stared at me. I wiped my sweaty hands on the back of my slacks.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mister Cullen?" He asked stepping forward slightly. Holding my ground, I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want these kids to witness their Papaw being hauled off," I said in my deepest voice, hoping it sounded as menacing as I wished it to be.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"Yes, it is?" It came out as a question. We stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity, until I heard a sweet voice call out.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I turned and I'm stunned speechless as the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, marched over to us. Anna and Tony ran to her, shouting 'Mama!' as they went. I watched as she bent, kissing them both on the cheek before bringing them over to us.

"I'm not doing anything, just having a little chat with the kids' very concerned teacher. And I must say, I am impressed Mister Cullen," he said as he stretched his hand out to me. I took it firmly and shook it, not fully understanding what had just happened.

"Mister Cullen, was just informing me that it was dangerous to take the kids home on the bike, but I didn't get the chance to tell him, I was just waiting with the kids until you got here," he told his daughter, who paled and looked over at me.

"Oh no, I would never let the kids ride on a motorbike. I'm not irresponsible like that," she said, as her eyes darted between me and her father.

"No, I don't believe you would, but I have to look out for my students," I told her as I stretched my hand out to her.

"It's nice to formally meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." My hand engulfed hers and I stared down at our joined hands.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. And it's nice to meet you as well," she said as we released our grip. "The kids talk about you a lot," she said as she smiled down at her beaming children.

Well I hope it's all good things," I grinned at the kids as they bob their heads.

"I was expecting your mother, Mrs. Swan," I said to Bella, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, she got held up and I called my dad to come wait with the kids, until I got off from work." As she spoke, I could not help as my eyes roamed over face. Her beauty was breathtaking.

Bella and the Chief loaded the kids up in Bella's truck and took off leaving me alone on the school compound. Gathering up my stuff, I took off for the day. Once home, I unwound with a nice cold beer and turned the TV on to catch the day's episode of Jeopardy.

I thought back on the day I had and I'm shocked at the way I stood up to The Chief. Never in all my days would I believe I would do something like that. It's amazing the things you can do, when you think children may be in danger.

I also thought of Bella, I thought of her voice and how her hand felt in mine. I thought of her smile and how she'd reassured me that she was a responsible parent. Shaking my head, I headed to the kitchen to make my dinner, as I tried to stop thinking about her.

* * *

The rest of the week went as usual, someone fell, someone cried, someone wet their underwear, someone got sick, someone stopped being friends with someone else, and the list went on. As much as I loved teaching and I loved my students, I lived for the weekends, where I could relax and do as I pleased.

I had spent most of the day doing my household chores and decided to head over to the library to check out a few books for Monday.

"Hey Edward!" Jasper the librarian called out to me as I entered. I walked over and we did our manly handshake thing. We spoke for a few minutes and then I went off to find what I needed. Once I was finished, I popped in my earphones and began my walk back home, I tried not to use my car to often.

The sounds of OneRepublic blasted into my ears and I bobbed my head as I made my way down the street. Halfway down main street, I looked over on the other side of the road and saw that Newton's had a sale on hiking boots. Not one to miss out on a sale, I took a step in that direction.

As I stepped down, I looked up and saw a motorbike coming towards me at full speed. The rider was waving his hands, telling me to get out of the way, but it was to late. The bike side swiped me, and I took a hard tumble. My head hit the pavement and I cried out in pain.

I saw black spots before me and I blinked trying to make them disappear, but it was all in vain. The last thing I saw was the bike rider, as he rushed over to me.

* * *

BPOV

"Are you going to jail?" I looked over at my son. He had a full grin going on and shook my head.

"Jail?" A wail came from my very dramatic daughter. I reached out to her, but she shifted away from me. Sighing I turned back to Tony.

"No one is going to jail, and stop upsetting your sister." I wagged my finger at him and he smiled.

"Well, if you're not going to jail, then we'll have to go on the run. We'll have to change our names. Can I change my name to 'Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All'? He asked, and I raised my brow at him. A muffled moan came from my victim and I sent Anna to get my dad.

"Bells," Charlie called out to me and I waved him over as I sent the kids out with my cousin Jacob. We watched as Edward's eyes fluttered open. The green of his eyes were bright, but he looked dazed.

"Wha... what happened?" He asked and I cleared my throat.

"Edward, how is your head? I asked, and he winced slightly as he tried to sit up.

"Woah there," Charlie reached out and guided him up slowly. "Take it easy there champ," he said.

Edward slowly scanned his surrounding and his eyes landed on mine. I blush slightly as he stared at me for much longer than necessary.

"Where am I?" He whispered and I swallowed. Here comes the hard part.

"You're at my house," I replied and his brows furrowed.

"What am I doing here? Are we on a date?" He blurted out and Charlie's booming laugh caused Edward to shy away from my Dad's voice.

"Dad," I hissed at him and he lowered his voice but continued to laugh.

"No, Edward, we're not on a date. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked him and he rubbed his head as he contemplated an answer.

"I remember leaving the library and heading home, I was going to cross the road and there was a motorcycle coming towards me..." He paused and looked over at Charlie.

"Did you run me over because I told you, that you couldn't take the kids home on your bike?" His voice was hard and I started to tingle. Charlie, not one for backing down stared back at him.

"And if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" His voice was even harder. Edward pushed off the couch and wobbled on his feet.

"I'm not afraid of you 'The Chief'," Edwards said using air quotes and Charlie raised a brow at him.

"Is that so?" He asked and I got up to stop the madness. Snickers came from behind us, and I noticed most of the bike gang, along with my kids, peeping through every available window or door.

"Yes it is." Edward said back to him. And by this time, I had had enough of this.

"Edward, my father didn't hit you, I did." I said as loudly as I could, stopping any retort my father had to make. They both stopped and everyone stared at me.

"I didn't realise that you couldn't hear me, and by the time you stepped into the street, it was too late to manoeuvre out of your path. I am so sorry." I said to him. His mouth opened and closed many times, but nothing came out.

"When you lost consciousness, I called for an ambulance to take you to the hospital. Once they cleared you, I brought you here, since I didn't know where you lived." I said, as he continued stare at me, which made me somewhat flustered.

"You ride?" He asked, and I was concerned that me riding, was the only thing he got from all of that. His eyes travel the length of my body and he saw that I was still wearing my riding outfit. Shaking his head, he fell back on the couch and I quickly called for Quil.

The best thing about the gang is that they're all very different. During the day they go off to their respective jobs as either lawyers, managers, store owners and in the case of Quil, a doctor.

Quil came in quickly and explained to Edward, that according to the results from the tests he had done on him while at the hospital, Edward was in good condition, though he would have a headache or two for a while.

When Quil left, the kids came out and descended on Edward, who answered all their questions in stride.

Taking a step back, I took my father into the kitchen where everyone else was. My mom, Renee was at the stove along with Rose and Alice. It usually took most of the women to get lunch on the table, when the whole gang was present.

"Dad, you need to stop riling up Mr. Cullen," I said to him as he grabbed my mom, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Bells, you call your boyfriend Mr. Cullen? Kinda kinky," Jacob, my annoying cousin called out to me.

"Will you guys stop it? He's not my boyfriend, and this is serious, I could have really hurt him." I said, as they all nodded their heads in agreement. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted us to Edward's presence. He popped his head in and looked at everyone before settling his gaze on me.

"Bella, um, would you mind calling me a cab?" He asked and I hopped up only to be stopped by my mom.

"Nonsense Edward," she said and we all paused. "You'll stay for lunch, then Bella will give you a ride home," she said and Edward's eyes popped open. "In her truck, that is."

"Oh Mrs. Swan..." But she cut him off.

"Call me Renee," she said.

"Yes, well Renee, as much as I would love to stay, I see you have a full house, I would hate to impose." He said, trying to back away towards the door, but my best friend Emmett sneaked up behind him blocking his exit.

"Edward, I insist." She used her 'and that's final' voice. Edward was powerless and the kids were overjoyed. We all sat at the patio table the guys had altered to be able seat us all, with a somewhat tense atmosphere.

Charlie and Edward were staring each other down, the kids were chatting up a storm with Renee. Rose, Alice, Leah and Emily were talking about Jacob and Emily's upcoming wedding. Jacob and the boys were making kissing faces at me, and I, well I was really into my food.

"So..." Paul drew out, catching everyone's attention. "How long have you two been dating?" The douche asked, causing Edward to spit out the ice tea he was drinking.

"We're not dating," Edward spat out, while they all giggled, as I threw a death glare over at Paul.

"Well, you can't get mad at me. He was the one who asked if you guys were on a date earlier," Paul said to me.

"Edward, our Bells not good enough for you?" Asked Sam, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I never... I was confused," He tried to form complete sentences, but his words came out in stutters. Resting my hand on his, I looked over to my mom for help, who then looked at my father.

He was putty in her hands and got the guys to quiet down. Finally once lunch was over, I rushed Edward out the door and into my truck.

Once on the road and far enough from home, I turned to him. "Edward, I really want to apologise, for everything that happened today." I started off, as he turned towards me.

"I am really sorry for side swiping you and for my family." I told him and he nodded.

"I really do accept your apology Bella," he said and I sighed in relief.

"I never pegged you for a biker," he said cutting through the quiet of the cab. I smiled at him.

"Well I grew up in the biking world. My mom and dad rode together for years and once I was old enough I got my licence, ever since then I was on a bike. Well except for when I was pregnant." I trailed off at this point, and he nods.

"And you're apart of the 'gang'?" He asked using air quotes, which made me laugh.

Shaking my head, I replied. "No, I'm not. Never was, I just like to ride sometimes." I smiled at him as he shook his head with a smile. He rattled off some directions and before long we were parked outside his apartment building.

"Well Bella, I would like to say it's been a pleasure, but..." he paused and we both chuckled. He moved to unlock his door and I hurriedly hopped out to help him.

"I'm fine Bella," he says, but I'm not taking no for an answer.

"This is the least I can do. Let me help you inside." He nods and wraps his arm around my shoulders, as I wrap mine around his waist. Quil had asked Edward to make sure he had someone stay the night with him, just in case. He had called his cousin Maggie, who was on her way.

Finally making it to his door, I waited as he unlocked the door. We hobbled inside and he flopped on to the nearest chair, as I stood watching him.

"So..." I paused and he looked over at me. "I know I already apologised, but I really feel like I should be doing something else to help you," I said as he smiled, and then suddenly an idea hit me.

"You asked earlier if we were on a date. How about I take you on a date?" I asked and his eyebrows shot upwards.

"Bella, you don't have to," he said, but I shook my head.

"I want to. I could cook for us, at my place. We could also use the time to get to know each other better." I smiled down at him, as he contemplated my suggestion.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a home cooked meal or the offer to spend time with such a lovely woman," he said and I blushed.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you," he said and I rushed over to hug him. As I bent down to throw my arms around his neck, I tripped and our heads collided. The resounding yowl that ripped from Edward echoed throughout the room and I pulled away from him, ending up on my ass.

"Oh no, Edward!" I called out to him, from where he sat with his head clutched between his hands.

The slow rocking of his body, and the low whimpering coming from him were the only reply I got. Getting up quickly, I sought out his bathroom, which is right next to his bedroom. I found pain relievers in his cabinet, and I took them to him with a glass of water.

Placing them on the tablet in front of him, I sat and waited. Edward slowly stood and started to make his way in the direction of his bedroom, I took the stuff he would need and followed him.

As I made it into his room, I caught him as he dropped his pants, his shirt and shoes were already lying on the floor.

Clad only in his boxer briefs, I stared at his delectable ass, as he climbed into bed and I rested the items on the side table. Taking his silence as a sign that I should leave, I whispered a quiet goodbye and made my way towards the door.

"Bella? I'll bring a bottle of wine." he said, just as I was about the close his bedroom door. Smiling I wished him well before I left.

* * *

EPOV

It's been six days since that fateful accident and I was on the mend. The headaches lasted much longer than I first expected, but after coming up close and personal with Bella's unusually hard head, I think I got away easy.

On Monday, Tony and Anna came to school with cupcakes made by Bella. I was able to sneak one at lunch time, and if the cupcakes were any indication, I was in for one of the best dates ever.

On Tuesday, I called Bella to confirm everything for our date on Saturday night. She was quite pleased to hear from me, and after speaking to her on the phone, I wanted the week to pass quickly.

Wednesday and Thursday passed uneventfully. I was having a great week and prayed that it carried on into the weekend.

Friday came and at 3:00 pm, I was saying goodbye to the last of my pupils. I watched as the last car drove off before heading back to my classroom to do some last minute cleaning. As I waved at Carl the security guard, the sound of a thousand stampeding elephants filled the air.

We both rushed out and came upon the sight of The Wolf Pack, as they began parking one by one in front of the school. Carl stepped back and I looked over my shoulder at him, shaking my head.

The Chief, or Charlie as Bella told me his names was, stepped off the curb and walked towards me. I met him half way and we squared off.

"Heard you have a date with my daughter?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You heard right," I replied, mimicking his actions. Bella said he had more bark than bite, I really hoped she was right.

"You heard that boys? Edward here grew some balls and asked our Bella out." He called out to the 'boys' behind him, and a few of them snickered.

I was not going to tell him Bella asked me out, that was not happening. The 'boys' behind him, started to move forward, and I counted at least ten of them. Upon reaching Charlie, they all advanced on me. I looked back to see if Carl had my back, but all I could see was the cloud of dust he kicked up as he high tailed it back into the school.

As they reached me, they encircled me, and I swallowed loudly. A deadly smirk was plastered on all of their faces and I swore my life flashed before my eyes.

"You want to know what I think about that?" He asked and I bobbed my head. He stretched out his hand and it came down on my shoulder - hard.

"I think... I think it's bout damn time a respectable young man like yourself started dating my daughter." He laughed out.

The smile on his face and in his voice, echoed to all the other bikers, as they all started slapping me on the back.

"I like you Edward," he said, confusing me.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Hell, we all do." One of the bikers said over at me.

"Ed," I heard, as a huge meaty arm came down over my shoulders. "Name's Emmett, Bella's BFF. We want this date to go well, so we're here to give you some pointers on how to catch and keep Isabella Swan."

I nodded my head, and tried to keep up. They were here to help me and not kill me; this is good, really good indeed.

"How about we go to the diner, get some grub and a few beers, and we'll spill all the deets on Bella." Another giant biker said, and I remembered his name was Jacob.

I didn't remember agreeing but the next thing I knew, I was being escorted to the diner surrounded by a gang of bikers. This evening could be the death of me.

* * *

BPOV

I spent the entire week on a buzz. As much as I wished Edward and I had met on better terms, I still felt that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, or maybe something much more.

Sunday, I spent the whole evening baking my famous chocolate overload cupcakes. I hand picked the best of the batch and sent them to school on Monday with the kids for Edward.

I am so happy everyone notices, much to my dismay.

"Hey Belly Bean, what's up?" My mother and father came down the path that leads to my back door, which leads in the opposite direction to theirs.

"Oh hey, nothing much." I tried to tone down the happiness but it was too late.

"With all that butt wiggling going on, it was hard to tell," Charlie replied, with a chuckle.

"I'm just happy is all." I tried deflecting but it only stirred their curiosity.

"Yeah, we noticed sweetheart. Any real reason behind it?" Renee's sweet tone caused me to trust them. I should have known better.

"A date? With the kids teacher?" My father was not taking the news very well.

"I think it's wonderful that Bella has a date with such a nice young man." Renee eyed Charlie daring him to say otherwise. With a grumble under his breath, he turned away from us and headed into the living room, where he stayed as mom and I continued talking.

"Hey, hey!" Came a call awhile later from the back door and in walked Rose, Alice, Emily and Leah.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as they all sat down at the table.

"Well your dad called Em, and told him, and I quote, 'my daughter's got a date with that sissy boy teacher'. Emmett told me and I called the girls to come down here and kick your ass for not telling us." Rose replied with a smile on her face.

I stared at her and then my mom, and the sudden slamming of the door alerted us to my father's departure. After filling them in on everything that happened between Edward and me, I was finally able to be rid of them all.

I spent the rest of the week busy, whether it was cleaning up after the kids, or helping with homework, or raiding my closet looking for the right outfit for Saturday night. I had finally decided on making lasagne, with a fresh garden salad and garlic for our date.

Saturday morning before my mom came to collect the kids, I sat them down to explain why they were spending the day with Nan and Papaw. While Anna was happy for my date with Edward, Tony wanted me to remember that he would always be my number one guy.

My mom finally came to collect the kids and I thanked her for helping me with them, before I heading into the kitchen to start cooking. Once I was finished, I had enough time to finally get myself ready.

I spent most of my time shaving, I knew tonight probably wouldn't lead to any touching, but a woman should always be prepared. I did my long hair in soft waves and let it hang loosely around my face.

A few days ago, while searching my closet, I found a dress I had bought while pregnant with the twins. It was a dress I wanted to wear after I had lost the baby weight; I guess a kinda forgot about it.

It was a grey high low dress, with the front cut high and the back low. The cotton was soft and breathable and clung to my curves, a welcome side effect I got with my pregnancy. Before that I was flat in all areas, now I was curvy, with great tits.

I paired the dress with a cute pair of kitten heel black boots and applied a small amount of make – up, before I headed downstairs to wait for Edward.

I went into the kitchen to check on the food I had warming in the oven, and just as I was taking the garlic bread out, the door bell rang. Peeking at the clock, it read 7:20 pm. Edward was late, I disliked tardiness.

Walking over to the door, I yanked it open, prepared to see a remorseful Edward, only to come face to face with someone I did not know.

This man was dress head to toe in fake black leather, I hated men dressed like that, it made them look pretentious.

He wore leather cuffs around his wrists and his nails were painted black. My eyes travelled up to his chest, to an open vest, which showed off his nicely toned but hairy chest.

His eyes were coloured in a heavy black eye liner, but on the plus side, it made his green eyes pop. Green eyes? Edward had green eyes. It then hit me that this unknown man before me was indeed Edward.

"Sup babe?" He asked before pushing his way into my home. I stumbled back, and watched as he plopped down on the couch making himself at home.

"Edward, umm. Hi?" I was at a loss for words. The man before me was not the guy who taught my kids. Yeah, I know teachers dress differently out of the classroom, but this was ridiculous.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving." This brought me out of my stupor and I decided to go through with the date. Maybe he was nervous?

I pointed in the direction of the dining room, and Edward stood gesturing for me to go before him. I smiled, thankful that the kind Edward I knew was showing up. But I could not have been more wrong about anything in my life.

As I passed him, I received a hard smack on my ass. A squeak came from me, making him smirk in my direction. He moved around me quickly and sat down loudly at the dining room table, as I stood, shocked, at the entrance.

I wanted to call this whole fiasco off, but the slight bump on my head reminded me why he was here. Sighing I headed to the kitchen to bring our dinner out. On my last trek to the kitchen to get the garlic bread I had forgotten, the sound of utensils on cutlery caught my attention.

As I stepped out of the kitchen, I caught sight of Edward as he dished his food out and began eating. He chewed with his mouth open and I felt sick to my stomach.

Moving slowly over to my seat, I sat down and began serving myself. Edward moaned and groaned as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"So is the meal to your liking?" I asked as he drank half the glass of lemonade I placed in front of him.

"Hell yeah, Izzy," he replied before burping loudly.

Hell yeah? Izzy?

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, well uncomfortable for me, and I tried to engage him in some more conversation.

"How was your week?" I asked and cringed as he sucked his fingers.

"Hell yeah, it was great. It was bitching." he replied with a great big smile on his face.

Bitching? There was only one person who used hell yeah and bitching, Emmett. And Izzy, was something Jacob called me, even though I hated it. Something fishy was going on, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Edward, forgive me if I haven't, but did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" I purred at him, making some of his food fall off his fork.

"I do?... I mean, yeah I do look hot tonight."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I saw Seth's smirking face in my head. Those fools had gotten to Edward somehow and had taken the man I liked and turned him into one of them.

"You know Edward, leather just turns me on," I walked two of my fingers up his arm, all the way into his hair. I cringed internally as I was met with whatever crap that was holding his hair together.

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed and his mouth fell open. Taking this as my cue, I stood up from my seat, walked over to him, and straddled him. His eyes fell to the nonexistent space between us.

Trailing my clean hand down his face, I rubbed my finger gently across his lips and down his neck. As I reached his chest, I dragged my fingers through his chest hair, which actually felt nice. A shiver ran though his body and into mine.

"I want you now Edward." I whispered as my hand left his chest and zeroed in on the space where our groins met. As my hand made contact, Edward startled, jumping back sending the chair we sat in towards the floor.

The sound of his skull meeting the floor was swallowed up by the noise that left his mouth.

"Edward?" Pushing up and off him, I knelt at his side.

"Oh god, I think I broke something this time." He said, cradling the back of his head in his hand. I was able to help him up and replace the chair into it's original position.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Why did you try to touch me... there?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not the one acting like a total jerk." I threw back him, leaving him speechless.

"Seriously Edward, did you think I would like that?" I flopped onto the nearest chair to him, running a hand through my hair.

"You don't?" I shook my head, as Edward dropped his backwards.

"But they said you would." He sounded so lost, and my heart melted.

"Who did?" I needed absolute conformation.

"Your father, Emmett, Jacob, all of them. They said they liked me and wanted to help with our date. They fed me all these lies and gave me this shitty make over." By this time Edward was seething and so was I.

"Okay, this means war." I jumped up, clapping my hands startling Edward.

"First things first, lets you get you out of this ridiculous get up and into some more comfortable clothes."

"What are you doing?" He asked, as I pulled him up.

"I'm gonna teach those boys never to meddle in my life again."

* * *

"Your father did what? Oh I am going to kill him." My mother said, as she paced around her kitchen in her robe.

"Well get in line, Edward and I have first dibs." I said as she smiled over at us.

"Edward, I am truly sorry for what has happened," Renee said as Edward nodded, before I turned back to Renee.

"Mom we're gonna need some clothes for Edward, the whereabouts of the Wolf Pack and I'm gonna need the keys to Wilma." The smirk on her face widened in shock and then awe.

Before long Edward and I were on our way to Hangman's pond. It was more of a lake, but the name had been there for years. It had taken a lot to get Edward on Wilma, my father's Harley-Davidson liquid-cooled Twin Cam 103.

It was Charlie's prized possession and had only been ridden five times in the past three years. It was quieter and faster than my bike, and just perfect for the job.

Once we had what we needed, Edward who I had finally given into the idea of getting on a bike, was ready to go in fresh clothes, courtesy of my father. We sped down the highway, with the cold wind whipping around us, but I was so hot.

Edward was a little shaky and had taken to grabbing me in places that I wanted him to touch me, just not while handling a bike and moving at 80mph. His hands grabbed me tightly around my stomach, grazing my breasts along the way.

Along a particularly tight turn, one of his hands slipped and gripped my inner thigh, causing me to clench my thighs tightly. The vibration of the bike was not helping the cause either.

As we neared our destination, I pulled over and came to a stop. Taking my helmet off, I realised that Edward had yet to move.

"Hey, we're here," I said and turned my upper body to help him remove his helmet. I watched as his eyes popped open and his hands trailed down my body causing a low moan to escape my open lips.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said before hopping off the bike.

"Don't be." I smiled at him, and I was given a sexy smirk in return.

"Come on, help me push this thing. It's about 10 minutes from here and we need tth element of surprise," I told to him, as I started pushing the bike.

It took us less time to get there, as Edward took to pushing the bike on his own. I was definitely impressed by this. Indicating where he was to stash the bike, I helped him camouflage it, after I removed the pair of cutters, I had brought along.

We could hear laughter in the distance and moved in slowly towards it. The sight that I came upon was crazy. Some of the guys were swimming; others were drinking and I few were roasting hotdogs over an open fire.

"Hey Em, do you think she's kicked him out by now?" Jacob's stupid voice rang out.

"Hell yeah." Came Emmett's equally stupid reply.

"Tell me, how did you fall for this?" I asked Edward who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted you to like me more. What can I say?" I smiled over at him, grabbing his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I liked you already; just being yourself would have been enough," I said to him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Lesson learnt." he whispered.

"A toast," called out Charlie. "A toast to gullible teachers and good beer." The howls of the gang echoed around us and I moved into action.

I ran over to the bikes and I started cutting the chains and taking them with me as I went along. Suddenly Edward was at my side.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked all enthusiastic and my heart leaped in my chest. It was hard finding a good partner in crime now-a- days.

"Gather up all the clothes you can." He nodded, before creeping off to do as he was told. He came back as I was on the last of the bikes. Sweat was dripping down my face, but it was so worth it.

"Come on, let's go."I stood up and moved as quickly as I could with the chains. Edward moved behind me and as I slipped trying to go up hill, he was there supporting me.

"Bella, honey keep going. I'll be right behind you." He said to me and I nodded. I could see something brewing in his eyes and it made me move quicker.

Upon arriving at the bike, I stashed the chains away, grabbing the bike and making my way to the main road.

A loud crash caused me to jump and I turned just in time to see Edward at the top of the incline.

"I'm not so gullible now, am I?" He shouted at the guys and I knew the shit would hit the fan if we got caught.

"Edward, run!" And run he did, skidding to a stop and stuffing the clothes in the trunk. Hopping on the bike, he secured his helmet and I sped out of there, like a bat out of hell.

The ride back was much better, I relished in the moments when his hands would slips and grab me in the wrong, but oh so right places. Pulling into my drive-way, I checked my watch and realised that it was just after midnight.

"Edward, I know this date has been crazy, but I'm not ready for it to be over. Would care for a night cap or whatever?" I asked, just before he pulled me from the bike and dragged me towards the house. I was taking that as a yes.

With cups of hot cocoa, we sat cuddled on the couch, watching an old black and white movie. We were finally getting the first date we deserved.

"You wanted to be a cop?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, but after tonight I think I'm better suited for a life of crime." We laughed and Edward drew me closer, causing me to sigh.

"Well I can't let you do it on your own. You're gonna need back up." I whispered.

"I can't think of anyone, I would rather have at my side, other than you. We made a great team tonight." He leaned in close, licking his lips.

"Yeah, we really did," I replied, moving closer.

Edward took this as his cue and covered my lips with his. We kissed hard and rough, as if getting out all our frustrations in a heated battle for dominance. Picking me up, Edward eased his body down before lowering me on top of him, all the while, never breaking contact with our lips.

I trailed my hands slowly up his body, before plunging them into his clean hair, tugging hard enough to receive a moan. The feel of his hands, as the grabbed my ass, pulling me flush against him, as we started to grind against each other, was enough to send me crazy.

The contrast between his hard body against my soft, yielding body, sent a shiver down my spine. Pulling away from Edward, I tried to catch my breath, as he continued to trail hot, wet kisses down my neck, and across my collar bone.

He moved his right hand which was snugly wrapped around my ass, up to cover my breast, setting my body alight. A moan escaped my lips, urging our bodies to move at a faster pace.

"Bella, baby." Edward tried to get my attention but it was elsewhere.

"Baby, we need to stop." I could hear his words, but I didn't want him to stop his assault on my neck. Slowly Edward sat up, our bodies separating, eliciting a slow moan from me.

Chuckling he dropped sweet kisses on my lips. "Who knew planning to become criminals could turn you on like this."

Dropping my head on his shoulder, I shook it. "It's not that, it's just you."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," he said, as he shifted me off his yummy body and situated me between him and the back of the couch. We stayed there making out, the passion in our kisses could be felt throughout my body and I didn't want him to stop.

"Edward, it's too late for you to leave. Please stay?" I asked him.

I could feel his head nod, as I had refused to release his lips. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep, me wrapped in Edward's arms and I found that I didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

The roar of the engine of a truck woke me out of my restful slumber. I looked around and realised that I was not in bed; as I stared at the back of the couch.

I was squashed between the soft back of it and something rock hard and extremely hot. A loud snore startled me and I made to move, only to have strong arms tighten around me.

The adventures of last night rolled around in my mind, as I turned around, coming face to face with green eyes. I smiled at him, as he reached over to place a kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth to greet him, only to have loud voices interrupt me.

Edward and I hurriedly got up and rushed over to a window, just in time to see the funniest sight ever. In my parent's drive way stood the gang, in many states of dress or I should say undress. A few were in boxers only, others with pants only, some wearing jail issued clothes.

The sheriff's deputies had dropped them off and were taking the handcuffs off. I knew none of them had been booked because Billy, my dad's best friend was the sheriff.

The sound of cars coming down the street caught my attention, and as they got closer, I realised it was the girls. As they came to a stop, I pulled on Edward's hand and made my way to the door.

"You ready to face the music?" I asked as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied placing one last kiss on my lips, before I opened the door for us.

As we walked out on to my porch, we watched as Rose, Emily, Leah and my mom, manhandled their men. We laughed as the brawny Emmett cowered away from Rose and Jake hung his head in shame, as Emily shook her finger at him.

"You gave him my clothes?" My father shouted as he finally noticed Edward and me. We sobered up quickly as all the attention was turned on us.

"Well dad, he needed something better than the crap you and those fools gave him to wear." I shouted over at him.

"Yeah, but not my clothes." he whined.

"Shut up Charles! I can't believe you would try to sabotage your own daughter's date." Renee reached out and slapped him.

Charlie chuckled and looked over at Edward. "Well he made it way too easy."

"By the looks of it, I'm not as gullible as you all thought." Edward replied, using the line from their toast last night.

"It was you?" Came a shout from one of the guys.

"No..."I looked over at Edward. "It was us, partners in crime." I smiled up at him, as he placed a kiss on my forehead. Edward spoke loud enough for them all to hear, as he turned our bodies to face each other.

"I really must thank you guys, because even through every accident and every unfortunate incident, last night was the best date of my life."

We smiled at each other, kissing lightly, as the sound of little feet came running up the steps.

"Mr. Cullen, are you staying to have breakfast with us?" Anthony asked.

Looking over at me, and I nodded at him.

"Tony, Anna, I'll be here as long as your mom wants." He replied to my very happy children.

"She might keep you forever," Annabelle said.

"I'm counting on it." He replied kissing my cheeks, in front of my giggling kids.

* * *

_I loved this story, so sweet and short._

What you guys think? Leave a review and let me know.

_Cheltivia xoxo._


End file.
